The invention concerns an antenna particularly suited to be applied on motor vehicles. It is a known fact that antennas for motor vehicles essentially consist of a base applied to the body of the car and supporting a rod which constitutes the active element of the antenna.
In the embodiments belonging to the known technique, the rod of the antenna is fixed in relation to its supporting base and, when it is mounted, it positions itself with an inclination which depends on the construction shape of the supporting base and on the position which said base acquires when it is applied to the body of the car.
It is understood that such embodiments entail a number of inconveniences.
First, the impossibility of positioning the antenna at different inclinations prevents an optimum exploitation of the same, above all when said antenna is used with a double function both for the reception of radio broadcastings and for two-way transmissions by radiophone.
Another inconvenience is also that the fixed antenna can be damaged by the impact against the rotating brushes of automatic carwashes.
The present invention proposes to overcome such inconveniences.
One purpose of the invention is to obtain an antenna particularly suited to be mounted on motor vehicles, equipped with a rod adjustable in inclination in relation to the supporting base by means of which it is applied to the motor vehicle.
It is another purpose that the rod of said antenna can be locked in any of the adjusting positions in which it can be arranged.
It is another purpose that the antenna according to the invention presents theft-preventing characteristics such as to prevent the rod from being removed from its supporting base.
Not the last purpose is that the connection of the rod of the antenna with its supporting base can be performed without using removable connecting means such as screws, locks, plugs and similar.